Ouran Drabbles
by JustAnotherFangirl27
Summary: A collection of one shots about the Ouran Host Club members. The characters of Ouran belong to the great Bisco Hatori.


**Author's Note: **I own no characters, (except Toshiro) that honor goes to Bisco Hatori.

A Host Club Surprise: Tamaki and Haruhi are having everyone over for hot-pot, and have an anouncement to make. But what happens when Ranka shows up unexpectedly?

* * *

In the countryside of Japan, far from the city and its worries, is a very large house that is presumed to belong to a very well off, middle class family. What few know though, is that this house belongs to Tamaki Suoh, head of the very successful Suoh Company of Tokyo, Japan.

Tamaki opened the door to his house to the scent of a hot meal cooking and the sound of his wife working in the kitchen. The fair-haired man placed his briefcase on the table by the door and, after removing his shoes, strode to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"I'm home," he whispered to Haruhi, who was chopping vegetables for the hot-pot that night. Her short brown hair tickled his cheek as he hovered protectively over her.

"Tamaki, I'm trying to cook," Haruhi said in an annoyed tone, as she chopped a carrot with expert skill.

"Well stop trying!" commanded Tamaki as he gently pried the knife from her hands, set it down, and turned her to face him.

He pressed a button on the stereo remote and, from across the room, came soft music meant for waltzing to. Tamaki lead Haruhi across their kitchen and, when she finally conceded, gave her a spin and starting stepping slowly to the music.

As Haruhi danced to the sweet music she remembered that morning, before both of them had left for work, Tamaki had been fooling with the stereo. Realization dawned on her and she smiled knowingly at Tamaki. He grinned apologetically when he realized he'd been found out.

"You've gotten shrewd in your old age," Haruhi said with a giggle.

"Old?" Tamaki asked incredulously, "Only 26 and I'm old?"

Haruhi giggled again and then said, "You know Tamaki it's been almost ten years since we met."

"Yes," Tamaki agreed, "and soon it will be three since we were married."

The song ended and Tamaki finished the dance with Haruhi in a dip, allowing him the best look at the face he had loved for so long.

Haruhi disentangled herself from Tamaki and set back to work preparing dinner. "The guys could be here any minute and I want the food to be cooking when they are."

"Indeed," agreed Tamaki, turning off the stereo and pulling out his cell phone, "it is a rather special occasion."

Haruhi smiled warmly at that thought and wondered who her husband was calling.

"Hello? Hunny? It's me, Tamaki!" he said into the phone.

"Tama-chan!" he heard Hunny yell in happiness. A few feet away Haruhi heard it too.

"Hunny, you know how we're having the hot-pot here tonight? You said you'd bring the wine and the cakes," Tamaki started.

"Yeah?" Hunny replied questioningly.

"Do you think you could bring some tea as well? Something Haruhi hasn't tried yet."

"Sure. Okay." Hunny said with a hint of suspicion in his voice. He shrugged the strange request off to Tamaki being Tamaki and hung up.

Haruhi ignored the strange conversation as well because she already knew all about it. Tamaki wrapped his arms around Haruhi again, his hands coming to rest protectively over her stomach. He was about to say something when the door bell gave three loud bongs.

Tamaki reluctantly pulled away and left his wife to put the last touches on dinner as he rushed to answer the door. He opened it to Kyoya Ohtori, who smiled warmly and shook the hand of his still best friend, before stepping into the familiar house of the Suoh family.

"I still wonder why you two live like commoners when you have so much money in the bank." Kyoya stated, his icy demeanour taking over.

"It's what Haruhi is accustomed to," Tamaki replied simply.

"Well," said Kyoya "you live like a peasant, yet eat like a king. It is all very strange."

"Exactly why so few know people know I live here." Tamaki finished, as he ushered his friend into his home.

Kyoya walked into the kitchen and smiled at Haruhi before sitting down at the low table in the center of the large room. Tamaki sat down at the traditional Japanese table and struck up conversation with his friend. Both were sitting cross legged and soon Haruhi finished cooking and joined them.

The time flew as Tamaki and Haruhi discussed everything from the news to politics to their lives with their friend Kyoya. All the seven of the members of the host club were still friends and kept in touch. Before they had come over often, usually by themselves every two weeks or all together once a month. They usually met in cafe or one of the houses, but always it was with good food and exceptional conversation. The last three months though they had all been extremely busy and had been unable to get together. Though they would not miss the yearly hot-pot they had, this time at Haruhi and Tamaki's house.

"How is your company doing?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

"Very well," he replied, "even better than my father suspected."

"Well, of course," laughed Tamaki, "you surpassed his expectations long ago."

"Indeed I did," agreed Kyoya, laughing along with his best friend.

The doorbell rang again, snapping the three out of their mirth. They all walked to the door and Tamaki opened it to Hunny and Mori.

"Tama-chan!" Hunny shouted as he jumped Tamaki and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

They both fell to the floor with joyous smiles on their faces as the still short Hunny hugged Tamaki as though he were a child who had not seen his father for a long time. Haruhi smiled at the sight and then gasped as Hunny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. He had moved so fast she had not even been prepared for the young man's assault. The young man could be himself around the Host Club members. He could be affectionate and happy, eat cake and sweets and knew they would accept him. He hesitated for a moment but then took a chance and jumped into the arms of Kyoya. He gave a smile of genuine warmth and fell to the ground with Hunny on top of him, the two laughing merrily.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said from the door, causing Kyoya and Hunny to stop their laughter and Tamaki and Haruhi to look toward the quiet man.

Hunny's eyes widened and then he remembered. He ran to Mori and pulled several packages from his cousin's arms. Tamaki pulled Kyoya up from the floor and the young man straightened his glasses before letting his icy demeanor return. Kyoya was much the same as Hunny, be he icy or warm, kind and gentle or cold and uncaring his friends would stand by him, knowing how underneath it all he cared about them greatly. And they cared about him.

Hunny pulled out a red bottle and smiled. "It's red wine," he told them, "imported from America."

It was strange to see Hunny holding the wine bottle, considering he still looked like a little boy.

"There is also tea and cake from my shop," Hunny continued gesturing in turn to the packages he held.

Tamaki's mouth started to water because Hunny owned every sweets shop in Japan. He sold cakes and tea, and the Haninozuka family had become a well known name because of it. Hunny was always importing new and interesting sweets and he had easy access to as much cake as he wanted. Hunny had more self control now that he was a grown man, but still ate more than he should have. Though Mori, his servant and cousin, made sure that he didn't make himself sick.

Mori looked on placidly, carefully watching Hunny with a keen eye. Both were skilled in the martial arts, but Mori had begun to surpass Hunny, if only because Mori spent all day teaching kendo class while Hunny was in an office making business deals.

Haruhi took the cake and wine and placed them in the fridge for when the twins arrived.

Again the friends sat down at the table, cross legged on the floor. Hunny sat comfortably in Mori's lap. And as the eldest of the friends made no protest to it neither did anyone else. Tamaki sat down beside his wife and slowly the two gravitated together until their shoulders were touching. Both were lost in conversation and visibly startled when the door bell rang for the last time that night.

Kyoya grumbled at having to get up just when he had just gotten comfy, Mori slung Hunny over his shoulders piggy-back style, Tamaki stood up eagerly and Haruhi just shook her head and got up to join them.

Tamaki opened the door wide and they all saw the twins standing there grinning. Hikaru on the left, Kaoru on the right, their elbows locked together. Both had their inside hands on their hips and their outside hands held up in a peace sign. Upon both their faces was a charming grin, one seen often by the Host Club.

"Good to see you again!" exclaimed Hikaru holding out his hand for Tamaki to shake.

Tamaki took it and yelped as he was shocked by an electric joy buzzer that the twins had probably brought from the practical joke shop they ran. Both the twins laughed and high fived, as Tamaki ran around freaking out and trying to get 'Mom' to call the doctor. Everyone started laughing then at Tamaki's typical behavoir.

Tamaki held out his hand toward Haruhi, tearing up like a little boy. "Kiss it better?" he directed toward Haruhi. Two seconds after he said it he was hit on the head by a black book.

"Idiot!" hissed Kyoya as he bent to retrieve the book he had thrown. "It's a good thing you're married!"

Haruhi just chuckled as her husband chased 'Mom' angrily around the room. Sure it had embarrassed her, but it was typical Tamaki like behaviour and she had long ago gotten used to it.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan!" shouted Hunny, as he slid out of Mori's arms and ran to greet the twins. He jumped into their arms and the twins, elbows still locked together, laughed and wrapped their arms around the small man.

After Hunny and the twins pulled apart, Kaoru remarked how good it smelt in the Suoh house and suddenly everyone was starving. Hunny, Mori, the twins and Kyoya sat down at the table as Tamaki helped Haruhi bring out the food she had spent so long preparing.

There was hot pot with miso base, shrimps, crabs and udon. Giant tuna and other sea-foods, and pork and beef to eat. There was soup and food enough for all seven to enjoy and still have leftovers. And there was sanma fish, grilled and lightly salted, served with sadachi fruit and grated daikon radish. Mori froze for a mere second when he noticed his favourite food on the table, but then he dug in heartily. Few besides the people sitting around him would have noticed him freeze. Mori wondered for a moment how Haruhi had known of his inclination towards sanma fish and stared at her across the table until she noticed and motioned to Hunny.

Mori just looked at the young man sitting next to him and nodded, returning to eating in silence while the others laughed and talked. Haruhi and Tamaki sat beside each other at the long part of the rectangular table, the twins across from them, Hunny and Mori at one end and Kyoya, alone,at the other.

"Do you have any shrimp dipping sauce?" asked Hikaru after a while.

"Yes, I'll go get it," answered Tamaki, getting up from his position on the floor and going to the big walk in cupboard where all the spices were.

"Hey Hikaru, where is Kaoru?" asked Tamaki, stopping in front of the cupboard.

"Bathroom," stated Hikaru, as he watched Tamaki open the spice cupboard with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Tamaki opened the spice cupboard to grab the bottled shrimp dipping sauce, but instead of looking into a cupboard of spices, sauces and canned food, he was met with a gruesome face. Tamaki yelped and stumbled backwards, as everyone watched from the table, and Hikaru tried to contain his laughter. When he could hold it back no longer, he burst out laughing and the gruesome red face of a devil stepped out into the light of the kitchen. It was then that Tamaki saw that the face was attached to a body. More specifically the body of a laughing red haired young man, who had to lean against the wall to keep from falling over. Tamaki returned to the table and pouted as he realized he had been tricked. Kaoru pulled off the Halloween mask he and Hikaru would sell when they put up the Halloween display for the year and barely managed to take a breath through his hysterical laughing. He managed to make it back to the table and laugh along with everyone else as Tamaki sulked.

The doorbell rang and everyone stopped, and stared through a moment of eerie silence. No one but them had known about the hot pot, it was for them to get away from life for awhile, talk, reminisce and just be together. Just the seven of them. The doorbell rang twice more, prompting a sigh from Haruhi.

"Probably somebody selling something," she mused in an irrated tone.

The others stood up with sighs and groans at being interrupted and followed Haruhi, partly because they were curious and partly because they knew they would have to keep Tamaki from buying out the man.

Haruhi opened the door and standing outside was her cross-dressing father, Fujioka Ranka. Haruhi turned and glared at the others to find them just as surprised as her at her father's arrival. Even cool, level-headed Kyoya was surprised.

"D-dad?" Haruhi managed to stutter out.

"Yep, thats me!" came Ranka's reply, "I got off work early and decided I'd pay you and Tamaki a surprise visit, I hope that's okay."

Haruhi always enjoyed seeing her father, especially since they were usually so busy they could only see each other once in awhile. But this was one time she wished he hadn't come. She glanced apologetically at the guys, and met Tamaki's eyes for a moment. He nodded and she turned back to face her father.

"Come in dad, we just started dinner," said Haruhi cheerfully.

Ranka came in and only the twins showed any signs of the annoyance the others probably all felt. They hid it well, with cheerful smiles to mask any ill emotions they felt. The group returned to the table with Ranka, who was going on and on about something, that Haruhi knew the others were only half listening to. They all sat down again with Ranka beside Kyoya, talking the poor young man's ear off. Kyoya just smiled brightly and nodded at all the right times. It was beneficial to him for Ranka to think good of him. He just wished he had a drink to sip.

Haruhi noticed that all the Host Club members seemed to eye their empty wine glasses thoughtfully and stood up to get the wine Hunny had brought, at the same time she put the tea on to boil. She grabbed a plate, utensils, and glass for her father and carried the things back to the table. A corner of the carpet they had was turned up and Haruhi stumbled over it, landing on her knees in front of the table.

Tamaki was beside her in an instant, his eyes bright with fear. "Are you okay?" he asked more forcefully than intended.

"I'm fine." Haruhi replied bluntly, placing the wine on the table. She got up again and placed a plate, utensils and wine glass in front of her father. She then sat back down beside a still worried Tamaki. Ranka, the twins, and Mori paid no attention to the fear in Tamaki's eyes or the way he glanced at Haruhi. But Kyoya was staring at them intently, a glass of red wine already in his hands. He swirled his drink around a bit and took a sip before turning back to Ranka. Tamaki and Haruhi hadn't expected much to slip past Kyoya, though they worried when they saw Hunny looking at them questioningly. Hikaru spoke out to Hunny and broke his thoughts, ending all suspicions and questions as to the strange behaviour of their hosts.

The eight of them ate in relative silence for awhile after that, Haruhi picking at her food, while her father and the guys, save for Tamaki, devoured the food and wine. Tamaki drank warm tea with his wife and ate slowly and thoughtfully.

"Haruhi, are you all right?" Hunny asked, "You've barely eaten and you look a little pale."

All eyes turned to Haruhi, the silence growing thick and choking. "I'm fine." Haruhi forced out, before downing a forkful of food.

That satisfied them for a few moments, until a contented smile formed on Hunny's face. "When were you going to tell us?" he asked, "Congratulations by the way."

No one, not even if they were as naive as Tamaki, could mistake the meaning of what Hunny had just asked. The room was filled with shocked silence for a few moments. Then all hell broke loose.

The gravity of the situation sunk in and everyone reacted differently, Hunny humming a joyful song as he nonchalantly walked to the kitchen to get cake, the news momentarily forgotten, Mori pleasantly surprised, chuckled and shook Tamaki's hand in congratulations and tousled Haruhi's hair before heading to the kitchen to join his little friend. The twins reacted very differently from each other, Hikaru grew pale and sad, for he still had a little crush on Haruhi, and though her wedding to Tamaki had guaranteed she would never be with him, this was like the final nail in the coffin. Kaoru, more composed, turned to comfort his brother, and make sure he didn't act like a jerk, and was actually quite happy for the two. Their world was not so small anymore. Haruhi had opened it up and like an unstoppable wave the others had rushed in too. Kyoya looked on in amusement; it was obvious he had already known. He sipped his wine and chuckled at Tamaki's surprise that it had been Hunny and not his raven haired best friend that had pointed out the obvious. Ranka looked more surprised than when Haruhi told him she was going to marry Tamaki. Tamaki, his son-in-law, was still, in fact, his rival.

"You did what? With him?" Ranka shouted towards Haruhi, as he slammed his hands down on the table and stood up. He grabbed Tamaki by his suit collar and dragged him toward the kitchen.

Haruhi stayed sitting as she listened to her father tearing Tamaki down. It was something she had expected a long time ago, when Tamaki still acted like a child and they still ran the Host Club, not now when they were married and all ill blood had supposedly passed between Tamaki and Ranka. Ranka was, as usual, overreacting.

"So Haruhi, how's Tono in bed?" asked Hikaru wickedly.

Not missing a beat Kaoru piped in with, "Is he a good kisser?"

"Why don't you find out yourselves?" Haruhi shot back irritably. They shut up immediately, and Haruhi grinned.

Hunny returned to the table carrying a piece of cake, Mori close behind. He sat down and started bombarding Haruhi with questions. When will it be born? What's it going to be called? Why didn't you tell us sooner? He talked fast and loud, his sing-song voice that flowed like honey pitched above the ruckus her father was making.

Tamaki looked lost as he failed to get a word of edgewise in, against the onslaught of Ranka's accusations. Tamaki stopped paying attention for a moment as he wondered how Ranka was able to talk for so long without taking a breath.

"It was obvious you know," Kyoya stated with an air of authority, "I'm surprised no one else figured it out."

Everyone froze at the calm man's words, Ranka and Tamaki both went mute and turned their heads to watch the young man. Kyoya poured himself another glass of wine and continued.

"First of all the signs were easy enough to see. Haruhi drank no wine, and neither did Tamaki and we know that while they are not avid drinkers, they do enjoy an occasion glass. Second, Haruhi whom we know loves to try new foods, barely ate anything. And the last sign was of Tamaki being especially fearful when Haruhi tripped. She couldn't have been sick, for we would have known before then."

It was true, Tamaki, though now a man, still had his annoyances. Whenever Haruhi fell ill, even if it was just a slight cough, the rest of the Host Club would know it. Tamaki would frantically phone them at the most inconvient times. It had gotten to the point where Haruhi had to take away Tamaki's cell phone when she got sick.

"Hunny figured out the clues and now all that's left to do it congratulate you two. I figured it out first, although I did have a bit of an advantage," he finished slyly.

When no spoke he took that as a sign to explain further. He sighed, finished the wine with a gulp and then spoke.

"The Ohtori family, as you know, owns nearly every hospital in Japan. And we make it a point to know when important people come to the hospital. And naturally the wife of the head of the Suoh Corporation is a very important person. A couple months ago Haruhi was there and I was told this. The doctor /patient confidentiality rule was still in play, but I had my suspicions, especially since Tamaki hadn't called to tell me Haruhi was sick."

Tamaki's best friend grinned wickedly, an icy glint forming in his eyes. The others regarded him with a mixture of suspicion and respect for his deduction skills.

Everyone stayed frozen, unsure exactly what to do or say. Then Hunny walked forward and stood in front of Haruhi with a peaceful smile, his hands behind his back.

"I know I'm not related, and Tamaki's already got a bear," Hunny started, "but, would you please allow me to give this to the baby when it's born."

He pulled out his beloved stuffed rabbit Usachan, and held it out towards Haruhi. A tiny gasp escaped from Haruhi as she stared at the pink stuffed rabbit. She hadn't even known Hunny still carried it around, and pulled it from his hands in reverence. She knew there was no point in arguing with Hunny, not after he had offered it so humbly and respectfully. She was still sitting and could look eye to eye with the short young man. She looked into his eyes and knew that he was happy. He then turned and walked briskly back to Mori, his eyes averted as though he was embarrassed.

From across the room Tamaki sighed and puzzled over how Hunny could still be so cute, even though he was a grown man. Tamaki's sigh seemed to snap everyone back to life and suddenly Ranka was yelling incoherently at Tamaki again.

Haruhi felt the anger rise through her and didn't even bother to push it down, before standing up and storming in between her father and her husband.

"Dad!" she said sternly, snapping his attention to her. "This is what we wanted. We're very happy. Really." Her voice turned calm as she talked, a lit shining in her eyes.

Her father looked at her and then at Tamaki as he stood beside her and wrapped his arm about Haruhi's shoulder. Ranka sighed and seemed to deflate.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi, Tamaki," he said, nodding politely to his son-in-law, "congratulations on starting a new chapter in your life."

Everything was calm after that; all eight of them gravitated to the table for Hunny's cake as they talked on subjects unrelated to the news they'd just heard.

Then, simultaneously, the twins asked, "What should we get the child for its birthday? A pool, perhaps?"

Suddenly all the talk was on the child's gifts. Hunny suggested a horde of stuffed animals, Tamaki numerous expensive ideas, and Ranka couldn't stop talking about all the cute clothes he could buy for the child. A look of irritation came to Haruhi's face as she realized just how spoiled her child would be, and looked to Kyoya hopefully.

"Don't look at me," he chuckled, "You're the practical one, and I'm not being left in the dust for position of favourite uncle."

_Uncle_ thought Haruhi slowly. The child would undoubtedly grow up surrounded by the other Host Club members and what better position could they fill than honorary uncles, considering neither Tamaki nor Haruhi had any siblings. _If they affect my child at all like they affected me then he or she may grow up all right _Haruhi mused, remembering how small her world had been before she had met the Host Club.

The rest of the evening remained uneventful as the eight of them talked of gifts for the child and then gravitated towards other subjects such as politics, family events and their jobs. Despite there being eight of them, there was still a lot of leftovers, enough for each to take a whole container home.

The twins were the first to leave, at near midnight with the sun just beginning to set. The others followed and said their goodbyes, preparing to leave as well.

"You're not driving!" commanded Haruhi, when she saw Hikaru sway a little and realized just how much wine had been consumed.

"Of course not," started Hikaru,

"Why do you think we have chauffeurs?" finished Kaoru.

A black Volvo showed up as if on cue and Hikaru turned to shake Tamaki's hand goodbye. Tamaki yelped as he was shocked again by a joy buzzer. Hikaru and Kaoru turned and ran towards the black car shouting, "Congratulations!" as they went. Haruhi grabbed her slightly intoxicated husband before he ran after them and did something stupid.

Mori was carrying Hunny on his back, the short blond man's head resting against his cousin's shoulder. With his hands clasped tightly around Mori's neck and his hair falling in front of his face, his breath coming out in long, slow breaths, it was almost impossible to tell that he was a twenty seven year old man; instead of the boy he seemed to be.

"Takashi," Hunny whispered, barely able to feign off sleep.

"Mitsukuni," Mori replied tenderly as he walked towards a limousine of undistinguishable color. He pulled Hunny off his back, when the young man fell asleep and his grip began to loosen, and shifted him to the front. He smiled happily at the young man asleep in his arms.

From her front step Haruhi sucked in a breath and tried not to turn into one of the Host Club girls. The sight had been so cute that even she had struggled to remain composed. Her intoxicated husband though was easily excited and Haruhi tightened her death grip on his arm to make sure he didn't run after them and hug them while exclaiming how cute they were.

Kyoya walked out with her drunken father in tow. Ranka was babbling incessantly about something, his arms flailing wildly, his eyes glassy and his words coming out slurred and broken. There were only two reasons why Ranka would be this drunk, either he was severely depressed or he'd had a good time at a get together. Haruhi was relieved that it was the latter that caused his drunkenness now.

Kyoya, for his part, looked as though he was drop dead sober even though he had drunk nearly as much wine as Ranka. "How about I take your father home, Haruhi? I'll even have one of my men take his car back."

He spoke clearly and grabbed Ranka by the arm and pulled him towards the curb where a dark red car waited in the crepuscular light. "Oh, and congratulations you two," he turned and spoke before entering the car with Ranka. Before the door slammed shut and the car sped off into the night Haruhi swore she saw Kyoya wink at her.

She stood, trying to decipher what Kyoya had been trying to say, until Tamaki spoke in a slightly alarmed voice, "Haruhi, you're crushing my arm!"

Haruhi dropped his arm and let a now sensible Tamaki drag her inside.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" he asked, mistaking her puzzlement for sadness.

"N-nothing!" snapped Haruhi, breaking out of her puzzled thoughts.

"Well, don't worry anyway," Tamaki explained, "soon we will have a little son or daughter to share our love with."

Then Tamaki pulled Haruhi close and silenced all questions or concerns Haruhi had. He leaned over and did what he had been longing to all night. Haruhi forgot all about Kyoya and everything else that had happened before, when her husband pressed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth and let him force his tongue inside, let him wrap his arms around her and pull her body against his. She let him do this, toying with him, making him wonder, then she returned his kiss with as much passion as he had and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

Then they pulled apart, desperate for oxygen, and just stared at each other. Haruhi placed a hand on her belly and then Tamaki placed his on top of hers, as they wondered about the child that would soon be born to them.

* * *

Kyoya rapped softly on the oak door of Room 302. When he received no answer he quietly opened the door and looked inside. The first thing he saw was Haruhi, wearing a spotted hospital gown, sleeping peacefully with her newborn baby held possessively against her. Then he saw Tamaki, asleep on the windowsill, an open book on his lap. Kyoya strode over to his sleeping friend and read the title on the upside down book. _Dawnlight_ it said in big scrawling letters, with pale hands holding a red tomato on the front._ Tamaki must be really bored to be reading that, considering it's for pre-teen girls _thought Kyoya, who was still wondering why someone had to stay at the hospital for twenty-four hours, when the delivery had been a complete success.

Kyoya not wanting to wake his friends, strode around the brightly lit room, and examined it. He started with the view. It was of a clear, clean blue lake, shining in the afternoon sun, with a family of ducks swimming lazily by. Kyoya took out his black book and started to write.

He then checked the size and the cleanliness of the room and was satisfied to not find a speck of dust anywhere. The sheets were of the softest cotton and the room was decorated tastefully, looking more like a hotel than a hospital. _Good _thought Kyoya as he recorded it all in his black book _I won't have to fire anyone. _Kyoya had requested that his friends get the best treatment possible, of course he wouldn't mention this to them.

Kyoya turned grumpy as he heard shouting from down the hall and went to see what the disturbance was, when the twins burst into the room with the security guard hot on their tails.

He ran at Kyoya who the twins were hiding behind, then stopped dead when he realized that the owner of the hospital was standing right in front of him.

"I'm going to have to dock your pay for letting visitors run around the hospital screaming," stated Kyoya coolly, "and also because you should have escorted friends of mine to me the moment you found out they knew me. Now, if you would please leave then I might be able to enjoy my best friend and his new child's company in peace."

"Er, yes, right sir," the flustered employee managed to get out, before backing away and shirking down the hall.

Kyoya pressed his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose and then turned to see Tamaki, tiredly staring at the three of them. He looked better than expected, considering the night he'd had, and both he like Haruhi was terribly tired. Though even through his baggy eyes, the twins and the Shadow King could see pride brightly radiating through him. The twins were all over the just awakened Tamaki, hugging him and slapping him on the back in congratulations.

Kyoya put his black book away, but not before noting that his security guard had awakened his best friend, and sat down on the hospital bed where Haruhi lay sleeping. He looked down at the little boy she held protectively in her arms, and smiled when he opened his sea-blue eyes and cooed at the raven haired man above him. Kyoya noted the tiny bit of brown fuzz covering the top of the baby's head and desperately wanted to take his nephew into his arms.

"Do you want to hold him," Haruhi asked, straining to hide the exhaustion in her voice.

"Did the twins wake you?" Kyoya asked, as he carefully pulled the baby from Haruhi's arms and into his own. He held the baby with great care and reverence, realizing just how fragile he truly was.

"I've been awake since you came in," she said slowly, her arms still in the shape the baby had made there.

Kyoya raised his eyebrow, but then turned back to the tiny life that lay in his arms. The twins stopped their congratulating Tamaki to come and hover over Kyoya and the little boy.

Hikaru knelt down and tickled the baby's cheek, "Gootchie, Gootchie, Goo," he cooed, "look how cute you are!" Haruhi laughed joyfully, for the first time that day. A melodic peal that pierced the silence as she watched her friend revert to complete silliness because of her baby.

Tamaki watched from the windowsill, enraptured by his wife's laugh, a laugh he loved to hear, and see as well. Haruhi, laughing, seemed once again the practical cross-dressing school girl he had fallen so deeply in love with. Her smile reached to her shining eyes, and she didn't look as though she had been up half the night, instead she looked alive and happy.

"Hikaru," started Kaoru, in his typical fashion, "do you think he's cuter than me?"

A pretend tear came to Kaoru's eye and he sniffled. "Never!" stated Hikaru, jumping up to console his grief-stricken younger brother, "I couldn't fathom the thought of anyone being cuter than you!"

Haruhi groaned and Kyoya raised one eyebrow questioningly at the twins before him. Tamaki sighed and walked over to sit beside his wife on the bed.

A wicked gleam came to Hikaru's eyes as he pulled out of his brothers embrace, "You know Kyoya, we were only practicing. A lot of the teenage girls here are very excitable."

Kyoya nearly choked as he realized exactly why the security guard had been chasing the twins down the hall and he handed the baby to Tamaki before standing up imposingly in front of the twins.

"Because you're my friends and I know of your wickedness and how much you love play, I will forgive you, but I can't have you ruining the image of one of the Ohtori family's most respected hospitals. Of course, if you really must, I suppose I could charge the women a small fee for entertainment. It may even be beneficial for the women here in the hospital."

The twins shook a tiny bit, for they dared not disobey Kyoya, but when they turned toward Haruhi and Tamaki, the two simply smiled and beckoned for the twins to come over. They did and Hikaru tentatively reached out for the baby, unsure of whether he should be this forceful or not.

Tamaki placed the baby in Hikaru's waiting arms, positioning the arms of his auburn haired friend. Hikaru held the baby and with Kaoru next to him sat on the windowsill and simply sat at the beautiful little boy he held in his arms.

As he passed the baby to his brother Kaoru, Hikaru's eyes lingered on a book face up on the windowsill, with one of Tamaki's business cards sticking out as a book mark.

"Haruhi," said Hikaru, containing his laughter for a few moments while he spoke, "when did Tamaki become a preteen girl?"

"What?" questioned Haruhi, sitting up to lock eyes with Hikaru.

"He's reading that book _Dawnlight _that all those preteen girls are obsessing about," explained Hikaru, holding up the book for Haruhi to see before bursting out laughing.

Tamaki's face burned red and he managed to muster up enough energy to chase Hikaru about the hospital room. Kaoru laughed with his brother, protectively shielding the baby.

"What's so funny?" someone, with a voice like honey, questioned from across the room.

The five turned to see Hunny and Mori standing just outside the threshold of the room as if they needed an invitation to see their friend.

Kaoru passed the baby back to Haruhi and helped Hikaru pull the two eldest Host Club members into the room. Hunny gave everyone his customary hug, while Mori leaned against the wall. Hunny joined him there and watched shyly as the others continued to fuss over the little baby swaddled in yellow cloth.

Tamaki looked towards Mori and the silent man nodded his assent. The tall fair haired man then came behind Hunny, who had detached himself from the wall and began to slowly inch forward, and pushed him right up to the bed. Haruhi pulled his hands into the proper position and before he could protest, gently placed her child in the shy young man's arms.

He stared at the baby for a moment and then Mori swept Hunny up into his arms and sat down on the bed with his cousin on his lap. In his own way he held the baby. Hunny stared at the baby, and realized he had found something even cuter than he. It would not end well for any person who chose to hurt his friend's child.

The whole room stayed frozen like that for a long time and then suddenly a female nurse burst into the room and ripped the child form Hunny's arms.

"All of you out now!" she commanded, her authority unquestionable.

Mori swept Hunny up into his arms and then high-tailed it out of there with Tamaki and the twins. Only Kyoya, owner of the hospital, stayed to challenge the lady nurses authority.

"Who are you?" she questioned angrily, trying to push him out the door.

"I'm the owner of this hospital ma'am," he explained politely.

"I don't care if you're the emperor himself, you have to leave!" she shouted pushing him out the door and slamming it shut behind him. Kyoya stumbled and nearly fell from the shock; usually he was treated better after telling someone he was the boss. Tamaki caught him and placed him upright. _Well _thought Kyoya _at least she doesn't let anyone stop her from doing her job._

Tamaki sighed and everyone looked at him, they saw his face slowly go from happy to worried. He leaned against the wall defeatedly.

"Don't worry Tama-chan," Hunny said gently, Haruhi is strong and even if she does get sick she will pull through."

Tamaki was terribly fearful of Haruhi getting sick because he didn't want to lose her the way she had lost her mom. Then something unusual happened, the other five crowded around Tamaki and pulled him into a tight hug. He was altogether astounded by how observant Hunny was and touched at how much his friends cared about him.

Then the nurse burst through the door and the six broke apart awkwardly and quickly filed back into Haruhi's room.

"Hey, Haru-chan," started Hunny as they all sat around the bed and stared again at the tiny child held so possessively by Haruhi.

"What is his name?"

"Toshiro," Haruhi replied, and Hunny thought it was a good name.

Kyoya stared at Toshiro a little longer before Haruhi asked for someone to close the curtains because of the bright sun now shining directly onto them. Kyoya volunteered and walked quickly towards the window. He looked out and saw a boy and girl walking by lake. They stopped and then the boy handed the girl a chocolate.

It was then that Kyoya realized the terrible irony of the Toshiro's birthday. He was born on Valentine's Day.


End file.
